fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bolt the Porcupine
Bolterson the Porcupine is an anthropomorphic porcupine and a recurring character in the Sonic series. He is a 15 year old porcupine, a good friend of Sonic's, and the power member of Team Rose, which is odd, since he is a speed type character. Appearence Bolt was originally based off a character named Propane the Hedgehog. He originally was an orange hedgehog with teal shoes. He also had a red circle on the outsides of either shoe. Later on, his appearance changed minorly. He was still orange, but his name changed to Bolt the Porcupine, due to the fact he had more spikes. He also had lime colored eyes, black, ripped gloves, and his shoes were all aqua, not counting the white stripe. And his current appearance, first used in Sonic World Comix, he became light orange, has more spikes, freckles, the cuffs of his gloves are leather, and he also has a lightning bolt-shaped tail. But his most noticeable feature are his brand new boots. They are white boots with grey rings at the top. A grey stripe comes down from the rings and becomes circular at the front. In the circle of grey, there are blue gems embeded. His boots also have a grey line at the bottom and black soles. History Bolt was born on Christmas Island, like Sonic, by the name of Bolterson. When he was 7, he started to develope great speed, and had a baby sister named Sheena. By age 9 he could run 190 mph. At age 10, he developed an unusual power, electricity. He used these powers for good, for 5 years, at least. When he was 15, he met Dr. Eggman and was bribed into helping him defeat Sonic, only, Sonic defeated him and continued through his journey. He later found out he was betrayed and helped Sonic to defeat Eggman. A while later, he joined the hedgehog on an adventure to Blaze's Dimension to help defeat the evil threat, Tea the Echidna. He has also been confirmed to join a World Grand Prix with Sonic as part of Team Rose, with Amy and Cream. Personality Bolt is often considered to be one of the most couragous and adventurous characters in the Sonic series. In the comics, he always tries to go on adventures alone, but always ends up getting in trouble and having to have Sonic rescue him. This is proven by the fact he will be adventuring alone in his upcoming "Bolt Quest" arc in Sonic World Comix. He is also quite hot-headed as he gets angered easily. He loves to bash things and run with Sonic at high speeds. Je also likes to swim, unlike Sonic. He is also depicted as having an "electric personality". Appearences Games SegaSonic the Hedgehog 2 In his first appearance, Bolt worked for Doctor Eggman and was the boss of World 5. He was tricked by Eggman into trying to stop Sonic, like Knuckles in Sonic 3. But, of course, Sonic beat him and moved on. His special abbilities were Spin Dashing at Sonic, Ray, or Mighty, and throwing jolts of electricity at them. In the final battle, the character chosen and Bolt both battle Eggman Mega and defeat him. It turned out Eggman told him Sonic was a villain and was collecting the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the world. Bolt was confused because Sonic was his hero, but in order to save his world, he had to defeat Sonic. Sonic Rush 3 Bolt makes a cunning reappearance in Sonic Rush 3. In this game, he follows Sonic and Tails through a strange portal that takes him to a strange world. He later finds out this is Blaze's Dimension. He joins up with Sonic shortly after being encountered by Bean the Dynamite. He continues to help Sonic, Tails, Blaze, and Aqua throughout their adventures. When the heroes are faced against Venice the Mink, he volunteers to help Sonic defeat him. He is absent during the final battle, and it is later confirmed when he regroups with Sonic that he found a strange looking room. So, he went and investigated it and he found the Sol Emeralds inside a chest. He then returns home with Sonic and Tails. Sonic Speedway All that is confirmed is that he will be part of Team Rose and drives the Shockwave. Other Media Sonic Adventure Bolt was planned to appar in the Sonic Adventure TV series, but it was cancelled before he appeared. It was confirmed that he would be a major hero in the show. Sonic World Comix Bolt is going to appear in the upcoming Sonic Comic series as a major hero. This will be the debut of his new design. He first appears in issue #4 when he travels to the South Islands with Sonic to find the Golden Coconut to cure their friend Charmy Bee's sickness. Relationships Friends *Sonic (Bolt's childhood hero) *Tails *Eggman (formerly) *Amy *Cream *Knuckles *Aqua *Blaze *Silver *Espio (rival in speed) *Vector *Omachao *Ray *Mighty *Big Enemies *Eggman *Metal Sonic *Silver Sonic *Tea *Venice *Fang *Bean (rival in speed) *Bark Rivals *Sonic (SegaSonic the Hedgehog 2 only) *Ray (SegaSonic the Hedgehog 2 only) *Mighty (SegaSonic the Hedgehog 2 only) *Shadow *Rouge *Omega *Espio (friendly rivalry) *Bean Trivia *In SegaSonic 2, when you play as Bolt in the final level, the Bolt that helps you is a darker orange, has yellow shoes, and white gloves. *A Comix has confirmed he will be getting his own Story Arc in Sonic World Comix Gallery File:BoltThePorcupine.png|SegaSonic the Hedgehog 2 File:BoltthePorcupineSR3.png|Sonic Rush 3 File:BoltSS.png|Sonic Speedway File:BoltConcept.png|Concept art of his new design Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sonic (series) Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Allies Category:Helpers Category:Sonic Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Wikispeed's Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Sonic Villains Category:Sonic Heroes